Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device that controls light emission while suppressing a temperature rise, an image pickup apparatus, a method of controlling the lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting device to which an optical accessory can be attached.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in a lighting device, such as a strobe device, used for an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, limitation is set to light emission so as to prevent a user from feeling uncomfortable due to a rise in the temperature of the lighting device caused by heat generated by light emission. On the other hand, if limitation is set to light emission, the timing in which the lighting device can emit light is limited, causing a case where light emission is suddenly inhibited during shooting.
To cope with such a problem, there has been proposed a strobe device that is equipped with a light emission counter that adds a count corresponding to an amount of heat generated by light emission, and configured to limit light emission when the count counted by the light emission counter reaches a predetermined count (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-185699).
Examples of the lighting device used for an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, include one having a light emission section to which a color filter for adjusting color of light can be attached. Further, there is a lighting device to which a bounce adapter can be attached for enhancing a bounce effect of spreading light in a wide range and suppressing shadow of an object when performing flash shooting (so-called bounce flash shooting) in which light is irradiated e.g. toward a ceiling or a wall and the object is illuminated by diffusely reflected light from the ceiling or the wall. Furthermore, there is a lighting device to which a diffuser can be attached so as to obtain natural-like lighting by softening light directly irradiated to an object. Thus, various optical accessories are attached to the lighting device, for use in shooting. In a state in which any of these optical accessories is attached, the temperature of the lighting device is more likely to be increased by heat generated by light emission than in a state in which no optical accessory is attached. However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-185699, no consideration is given to the state in which an optical accessory is attached.